Enterlude
by Joni Dustland
Summary: Sempre soube que seríamos punidos por sermos tão felizes. Apenas nunca esperei que viesse dessa forma. Ou que este tipo de coisa pudesse nos machucar. E me importar de proteger os que amava, não parecia mais ser o bastante. Mesmo que ela tivesse voltado.
1. O Começo

_Nota da Autora: __Com os devidos créditos à__Stephenie Meyer, continuo da melhor forma que imaginei a vida da família Cullen após o nascimento de Renesmee. Por favor, tentem ver eventuais erros como adaptações, pois algumas coisas foram modificadas numa espécie de licença poética para o melhor desenrolar da histó, spoilers dos 4 livros serão encontrados aqui. O primeiro capítulo é apenas uma introdução. Espero que gostem :)_

**Prólogo**

Sempre soube que seríamos punidos por sermos tão felizes. Apenas nunca esperei que viesse dessa forma. Nunca esperei que este tipo de coisa pudesse nos machucar. E me importar de proteger os que eu amava, não parecia mais ser o bastante.

**Começo do Para Sempre**

Normalmente falariam: sempre que acordo, percebo que ninguém poderia ser mais feliz que eu. Mas, eu não acordo, sequer durmo, embora de uma coisa esteja certa: inexiste alguém mais feliz que eu. E o grande culpado era ele, que mesmo após anos continuaria me deslumbrando diariamente. Edward era minha personificação de felicidade. Ele e nossa filha, Renesmee. Eu sentia que a eternidade não seria suficiente para apreciá-los, estar com eles, toca-los, chegava a ser doentio e preocupante meu amor por eles! Agora mesmo, eu estava admirando minha família, minha família e Jacob. Era como se ele já estivesse incluído, fisicamente, porque ninguém estava emocionalmente preparado para o que viria a acontecer anos adiante. Mas, eu tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos sempre que possível, bem como todos. Ninguém queria dar idéias a Jacob ou mesmo a Renesmee. Mas, era impossível não pensar sobre isso, precisaríamos nos mudar e nenhum dos dois suportaria a distância, não via como não pensar sobre isso. Edward deixara bem claro que preferia Jacob longe, claro, eles estavam se saindo muito bem mas, em momentos como esse, ele preferia assumir a posição de pai superprotetor, assim como ele era com todos nós.

"Mamãe?" Ouvi aquela doce voz me chamar.

"Sim querida?" Olhei em sua direção, ela agora aparentava ter uns 6 anos, o pai resolveu ensina-la a nadar e eu estava tentando decidir qual dos dois era mais gracioso, quando me peguei em meu pequeno devaneio.

"Não tem graça nadar com o papai, ele _não respira!_" Edward e eu rimos da pequena revolta de nossa filha.

"Bem, faça um acordo com ele. Mande ele levantar quando souber que o seu ar está acabando."

"Acho que vou brincar com as bonecas que Tia Rose mandou." Ela disse nadando graciosamente e indo em direção a casa.

"É, acho que teremos problemas." Edward disse vindo em minha direção, ao notar meu olhar interrogativo prosseguiu, "Sabe Bella, nossa filha está crescendo."

"Rápido demais." Silêncio, normalmente era engraçado pensar que nossa filha aparentaria ser da nossa idade, ou talvez até mais velha, e que muitas vezes não sabíamos o que esperar, algumas coisas pareciam tão óbvias a ela, enquanto outras – óbvias para nós – passavam desapercebidas. Era simplesmente divertido ver como estávamos confortáveis na responsabilidade de pais, como gostávamos disso, e como era maravilhosamente assustador ter diálogos que os pais normalmente tinham quando os filhos completavam 13 anos, enquanto nossa menina mal chegara aos 7, de fato. "E os preparativos para a mudança?"

"Bem, amanhã você deve ir ver J. Jenks," sorrimos "e pegar os documentos novos. Assim estaremos prontos para partir."

Suspirei. Não conseguia imaginar o quão difícil seria começar novamente, mesmo que Edward me assegurasse que todos já estavam vivendo bem lá, não me sentia feliz deixando Charlie, ou Jacob para trás. Seria muito mais difícil para Renesmee começar em um local novo, esse tempo longe da nossa família já estava deixando-a triste, mesmo que fossemos visitados com freqüência, inclusive por Nahuel, que sempre aparecia quando Jacob não estava por perto.

"Acho que querem falar com você." Edward me surpreendeu.

"Perdão?"

"Jacob, está chegando, e quer falar com você..."

"Sobre o que?"

"Melhor deixa-lo falar, não vou interferir. Não por enquanto. Vou me trocar."

Não demorou para que ouvisse o carro de Jacob chegando, fazíamos questão te tornar suas visitas mais humanas, e ele quase não via necessidade em se transformar novamente. Proibimos que ele fosse caçar com Renesmee, bem, eu proibi, pois percebi que era um dos momentos preferidos de Edward com a nossa filha, e Jacob ainda conseguia roubar alguns de nossos momentos com sua super proteção e mimo sobre nossa filha.

"Ei Bells."

"Oi Jake."

"Onde está a Nessie?"

"Brincando de bonecas, cansou de nadar com Edward. Logo deve aparecer, não é como se não conseguíssemos ouvir o som do seu carro por quilômetros." Rimos. Ainda era confortável conversar com ele, embora a proximidade fosse algo que raramente ocorresse, afinal, o cheiro dele não era dos melhores para mim. "Edward disse que você queria me falar algo..." Disse tentando motivá-lo.

"Ah, você não sabe do que se trata?" Neguei. "Bem... Bella, eu entendo que, vocês queiram seguir uma vida normal, criar Nessie longe de Forks, afinal, as pessoas já notaram que vocês se parecem, e falar que é uma sobrinha de Charlie não cola mais, quantos irmãos ele teria que ter? E, não sei se você se lembra, tempos atrás quando lhe contei que não envelheceria..." conforme ele foi falando, foi como se um pequeno flash passasse sobre meus olhos, com névoas e aquela característica falha que havia nas minhas lembranças humanas. Com o número de vampiros diminuindo por perto, Jake voltaria a ser humano, envelheceria, pois não haveria uma real necessidade dele continuar se transformando em lobo. "Acho que você entendeu." Ele deu de ombros, "a questão então é, falei com Carlisle, com Billy e até mesmo com Charlie." Ele deu uma longa pausa. "Sabe Bella, se vocês não me deixarem ir com vocês, eu arrumo um jeito de ir sozinho. Eu lembro que você tinha meus documentos, da época que os Volturi vieram, só me daria trabalho achá-los."

"Está dizendo que quer morar conosco?"

"Olha, Carlisle disse que eu posso ficar na casa deles, afinal, seria menos estranho, Edward me odiaria menos, e vocês provavelmente passariam o dia lá. Qual é Bella, você sabe que não tem como separar Nessie e eu. Afinal, se tivesse, porque estaríamos escondendo dela que eu supostamente não vou?" Bem, ele estava certo, mas eu tinha planos bem diferentes sobre minha família, e eles não incluíam Jacob, definitivamente. Senti que estava ficando carrancuda. Nossos planos eram ter uma residência fixa próximos a Carlisle e Esme, enquanto podíamos tentar ser uma família normal, ao menos para nossos padrões, levar Jacob junto seria como... bem, como acabar com a monotonia que eu esperava. Talvez eu estivesse agindo como Rose, e sendo apenas ciumenta e possessiva em relação a minha filha. Minha filha. Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que continuar a própria vida, afinal, ela tinha uma.

"Bells?" Revirei os olhos, indicando derrota. Ele fez uma tentativa de se aproximar.

"Isso não muda o fato que você fede, Jake." Rimos.

"Vou ver Nessie."

Edward já devia saber de tudo. Era a parte fácil de seu marido ler pensamentos, ou até mesmo ter uma audição boa o suficiente para que repetições não fossem necessárias, mas, tornava difícil guardar segredos, não que tivéssemos algum, mas, bem, eu pensava com cada vez mais freqüência sobre o que isso causaria a adolescência de nossa filha. E então resolvi que algumas coisas precisavam ser arrumadas, tomaria café com J. Jenks e de lá partiríamos, agora com Jake.

"Tudo pronto?" Edward me pegou de surpresa enquanto me olhava no espelho. "Algo errado?"

"Acho que nunca vou me acostumar a esse reflexo." Eu dizia passando uma de minhas mãos em meu rosto. Edward colocou a mão sobre a minha, me abraçando por trás.

"Você tem toda uma eternidade." Era o tipo de frase que nos fazia sorrir, como se gostássemos de lembrar que teríamos todo o tempo do mundo, e que isso era totalmente literal. "Estamos todos prontos, vamos no meu carro até o aeroporto e te esperaremos, por favor, tente não demorar." E com um suave beijo em meu ombro, ele caminhou em direção a porta.

"Edward," Disse virando-me para ele, "por que você não disse nada sobre o pedido de Jacob ontem?" Ele pareceu hesitar.

"Lembra quando você era humana? Eu jamais duvidei que meu amor fosse diminuir, ou até mesmo ter um fim conforme sua idade avançasse. Mas, eu tinha certeza que você se sentiria mal com isso, e que um dia eu ficaria sem você." Lembrar disso fez meu peito doer, como se um coração ainda batesse ali. "Obviamente a..." ele sorriu "_vida_ não teria mais sentido. Existir sem você seria inexistir. Bem, eu provavelmente pediria que me queimassem. O que estou querendo dizer Bella, é que, Renesmee não precisa passar por isso. Desde que Jacob permaneça conosco. Por pior que seja ter um lobo por perto." Tínhamos sorte, Renesmee e eu, era tudo o que eu podia pensar enquanto ele sorria e deixava o quarto.

Não éramos exatamente a família mais normal, afinal, conforme Renesmee crescia menos idade eu aparentava pra ser sua mãe. Logo teríamos que incluí-la no grande círculo de adoção de Carlisle e Esme, se não quiséssemos curiosos. Como se algum curioso fosse ser corajoso o suficiente para nos enfrentar. Minha filha havia preparado duas grandes surpresas para mim, a primeira veio num dia em que caçávamos sozinhas.

"Mamãe?" Ela perguntou procurando meus olhos, evitávamos ao máximo que ela usasse seu dom para explicar tudo. "Eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa..."

"E eu gostaria de atender." Sorrimos, eu sabia que seria impossível não atender qualquer pedido absurdo dela.

"Como o papai não lê sua mente?" Bem, já havíamos explicado isso a ela, desde que ela era apenas um bebê via as coisas funcionando tais quais eram.

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, não?"

"Ah, sim, é só que." Ela deu uma pausa como que tomando coragem. "Mamãe, as vezes, eu penso certas coisas que, eu realmente, não gostaria que ninguém soubesse." Instantaneamente ela corou, e eu pude compreender uma parte. Era realmente terrível pensar certas coisas, e eu agradecia até hoje Edward não poder saber no que eu estava pensando. "Especialmente o Papai, você sabe como ele é, ele faria uma cena." Ela revirou os olhos. Normalmente eu pensaria que as cenas eram minhas. "O que eu estou pedindo é, não teria como você proteger a minha mente também? Para que ela não fosse _invadida_, sem minha permissão?" Eu pensei sobre isso por algumas semanas, falei com Edward sobre, e ele disse que a idéia talvez fosse boa. Em um ano eu conseguia proteger apenas a mente de Renesmee estando no mesmo cômodo que ela, em dois anos, era possível por alguns quilômetros de distância, e como Edward e eu estávamos sempre juntos, o pedido dela estaria atendido.

A segunda surpresa foi na verdade para toda a família. No seu aniversário de 6 anos Renesmee disse que tinha um pedido para toda família: queria freqüentar uma escola. A primeira reação, claro, foi de Emmet, uma risada. Depois, eu podia sentir o orgulho vindo de Carlisle, seguida pela aprovação de todos, exceto Jacob. Todos havíamos reparado que ele havia se tornado mais superprotetor que o comum com Renesmee no último ano, mas, ignorávamos, pois, segundo Edward, mentalmente falando, ainda não havia nada preocupante. Então, esperamos o início de um ano letivo e nos matriculamos todos numa escola. Já era a terceira cidade pela qual passávamos desde que havíamos saído de Forks, e nunca houve sequer um incidente. Estávamos orgulhosos e preocupados com o fato de Renesmee querer estar próxima de seres humanos, mas, não deixaríamos que ela passasse por isso sozinha, por isso, ela não fazia uma aula sem que um de nós estivesse junto.

A parte interessante, era olhar pelo outro lado, sendo agora uma Cullen, e não admirando os Cullen. As pessoas realmente não se aproximavam muito, não de nós ao menos, já com Renesmee e Jacob a história era outra. Como todos nós, as pessoas pareciam encantadas com ela, seus longos cabelos cor de bronze, segundo Edward, eram a parte preferida de todos que a cercavam. Jacob tinha carisma, e não era surpresa pra ninguém que a maioria das garotas o acharia bonito, com sua pele morena e seus cabelos escuros e grandes, afinal, onde quer que fossemos ele seria a novidade nos lugares sem sol que escolhíamos. Deixávamos que eles escolhessem sobre estar ou não conosco nos intervalos, embora Renesmee sempre gostasse de ficar por perto, com o passar do período letivo percebemos que ela fizera novas amizades, pro desagrado de Edward e Jacob. Mas, ninguém esperava o que estava por vir, um dia, indo em direção ao refeitório senti Edward apertar minha mão com um pouco mais de força que o habitual e murmurar algo como: _Aquele cachorro_. Então, ao notar meu olhar de desespero, ele me guiou gentilmente até o estacionamento onde Jacob estava com um olhar que seria capaz de matar quem quer que passasse por ele, encostado em seu carro.

"Onde ela está?" Edward perguntou já mostrando a falta de controle, encarando Jacob. Percebi que ele estava vasculhando por informações na mente de Jake. "Como assim não sabe!?"

"Olha Edward, eu não tenho culpa se sua filha é uma mimada exibida ta legal?" Tão rápido quanto senti a mão de Edward deixar a minha, ela foi parar na gola da blusa de Jake, e ele estava sendo empurrado contra o carro. Notei que as pessoas começavam a olhar.

"Edward, esse não é o melhor lugar. Por favor, solte o Jacob, e me explique o que está havendo." Embora relutasse, ele me atendeu, passando a mão pelos próprios cabelos, num ato de nervosismo.

"Ele brigou com nossa filha." Ele disse entre dentes.

"EU!?" Então Jacob entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneus. Edward me arrastou pro carro dele e fizemos o mesmo, seguindo Jacob até em casa.

"Ei cachorro, onde você pensa que vai!?" Edward rosnou entre dentes. "Ela é nossa filha, _nós_ vamos resolver isso." Não sabia se Jacob havia falado _ótimo_ ou apenas latido para Edward. Mas, isso não importava, entrei correndo pela casa, atrás de Renesmee, podia ouvir barulho de roupas em seu quarto, quando abri a porta havia uma mala sobre a cama, onde ela estava jogando algumas roupas.

"Renesmee, o que isso significa?" Perguntei alarmada, sendo categoricamente ignorada por ela que agora fechava a mala. Postei-me diante dela, segurando suas mãos de forma delicada. "Filha?" Ela respirou fundo, podia sentir que seu coração estava batendo de forma anormal.

"Desculpa mãe, mas eu não... consigo mais." E então ela me abraçou, lágrimas rolando de seus olhos. Eu pude entender algumas palavras entre soluços, como Jake, para sempre, escolha, diferente, amo vocês, partir.

"Nessie, por favor, olhe pra mim, vamos conversar com calma está bem?" Ela suspirou, e eu sentei-a na cama. Ela tinha aproximadamente meu tamanho agora, talvez uns centímetros a mais, mas, eu ainda era mais forte que ela, e sua mãe. Ela secou as lágrimas, suspirou e começou.

"Eu preciso ir embora mãe. E não, não há nada que vocês possam fazer para me impedir." Nesse momento senti que Edward estava parado no batente da porta nos observando, ela o olhou. "Não pai, Jake não fez nada, a não ser agir como a segunda pessoa mais superprotetora do mundo." Ela lhe deu um breve sorriso e abaixou os olhos pro seu colo, onde nossas mãos se uniam. "É só que... vocês são o casal mais feliz que eu já conheci. E vocês levarão o para sempre ao pé da letra. Ambos tiveram uma vida antes, conheceram pessoas, pessoas que fizeram com que vocês descobrissem o maior valor no que vocês tem. Eu queria isso quando decidi ir pra escola, amigos. Pessoas que me fariam perceber como eu tenho sorte. As poucas vezes que consegui ir na casa de alguns deles, eu percebi que eu tenho sorte pela minha família, meus tios, meus avós, incluindo Renee, mesmo nunca a tendo conhecido, sinto que a amo tanto quanto amo aos outros. E vocês," ela nos olhou com os olhos mais brilhantes que poderiam existir, "são os melhores pais que eu poderia ter. Eu lembro quando Nahuel vinha nos visitar, e ele sempre dizia que eu tinha sorte, nunca entendi muito bem até então. E agora, fico feliz por ter tido tanta sorte, sorte que ele não teve. Só que, quando o assunto é o Jacob... não é que eu não goste dele, mas, eu quero ter a opção de gostar. Eu quero entender o motivo de ser ele, não só porque eu nasci um dia, e ele estava lá." Edward se aproximou colocando as mãos junto das nossas.

"Isso não significa que você precisa partir Nessie, nós podemos mandar-lo embora, ser uma família, sem ele. E eu juro que você poderá..."

"Não pai. Eu preciso ir, só." O desespero tomava conta de mim nesse momento.

"Renesmee, você mal chegou a maturidade, o mundo não é um local fácil. Vamos fazer o que seu pai sugeriu, nós mandamos Jacob para Forks, e tudo ficará bem!" Sentia que ficaria histérica a qualquer momento. Ela parou por um momento, o rosto tenso, então, uma calma exagerada passou pelo mesmo.

"Tudo bem, vocês têm razão, eu só, preciso de um tempo pra esfriar a cabeça. Mãe, você pode procurar o Jake pra mim? Acho que, devo desculpas." Imediatamente me levantei, dando um beijo em sua testa.

Achar Jacob seria difícil, mas, eu devia ligar primeiro para Esme e perguntar se ele havia aparecido lá. Não. Edward apareceu na cozinha a meu lado.

"Querido, você pode, tentar achar Jacob pra mim?" Ele sorriu, mas, notei que havia algo mais em sua mente.

"Você se importa de liberar a proteção da mente de Renesmee por um tempo? Até eu ter certeza que ela não vai fugir." Era tão automático o bloqueio que eu havia criado para Renesmee que mal conseguia lembrar que ele existia. Fiz o que Edward mandou, enquanto ele dizia que Jacob já estava voltando para casa, então, os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele correu para o andar de cima da casa. E eu pude entender, Renesmee nos enganara. Sabendo que não a encontraria lá, sai para o jardim gritando por ela, sem resposta alguma. Então, Edward estava a meu lado em segundos, dizendo que tentaria alcança-la enquanto eu avisava aos demais. Quando Jacob chegou e notou o que havia acontecido, se dirigiu calmamente a seu carro e disse que avisaria a Carlisle no hospital.

Era madrugada e ainda estávamos apreensivos, não havia notícia de Renesmee ou Edward, nossos grupos de busca haviam ido e vindo, e Jacob recusava-se a comer, ou falar. Estava no quarto, desde q vieram com Carlisle do hospital. Resolvi que era hora de ir para casa, Renesmee poderia ligar, quando me despedi de todos, que tentavam agora acalmar Rosalie, que queria subir e arrancar o coração de Jacob com as mãos, ele estava lá, descendo as escadas, com suas malas.

"Jacob, o que significa isso?" Perguntei, sabendo o que ele diria.

"Renesmee não me quer por perto, as chances dela voltar aumentam se eu partir."

"Finalmente uma atitude digna vira latas." Rosalie rosnou. Sendo repreendida por um olhar de Esme.

"Jacob, sabe que não é necessário, Nessie está apenas em uma fase adolescente. Todos aqui já passaram por uma, até Edward, que sempre foi um filho mais que exemplar."

"Esme, Carlisle, agradeço por terem me recebido, mas, está decidido." Ele disse dando um breve aceno para todos. Fui atrás dele.

"Jacob." Ele se virou com um forçado sorriso de divertimento. "Ela vai voltar, e, tudo ficará bem."

"Sabe Bells, você não deveria agir como se não estivesse feliz com o fato dela não me querer, afinal, eu sou um cachorro."

"Não será mais se for embora." Me aproximei pondo uma mão em seu ombro.

"Só porque você é mãe, não significa que pode agir como se fosse muito mais velha que eu." Sorrimos, e instintivamente lhe dei um abraço.

"Sentirei sua falta Jake."

"Eu também Bella."

Decidi ir para casa, quando cheguei notei que as luzes estavam acesas, Edward estava ao telefone com Carlisle. Corri para o quarto na esperança de ter minha filha de volta, embora não escutasse o coração dela, sabendo que isso tornaria tudo impossível. Resolvi descer, e Edward estava no sofá, ao me ver abriu os braços, e me atirei neles, em questão de meio segundo. Ele afagou meus cabelos, e seu cheiro como sempre me deixou mais calma.

"O que faremos? Aposto que ela vai tentar ir pra algum lugar som sol, onde não poderemos segui-la. Renesmee é tão jovem, ela não poderia se virar sozinha por aí sem supervisão, é perigoso demais." Senti que Edward sorria. "Edward, você está bem?" Perguntei me afastando para observar sua expressão de triunfo.

"Você realmente acha que eu não encontraria Renesmee? Ou que não havia notado que ela ia fugir?" A surpresa tomou meu rosto.

"Onde então..." ele me silenciou com seus dedos.

"Ela estava certa Bella, uma vida normal, algo que não poderíamos dar a ela."

"Então você simplesmente a deixou partir sozinha!? Como teremos conhecimento do que ela faz!?" A raiva tomava conta de mim, enquanto ele ria. Se não fosse Edward eu certamente já teria arrancado a cabeça de qualquer outro, mas, então, algo no sorriso dele me fez lembrar de qualquer lugar onde Bella poderia ir, um lugar que ela adoraria conhecer, e a única pessoa que poderia estar por perto. Então eu compreendi, e o sorriso dele me contagiou. E então podemos ter mais uma das maravilhosas noites do nosso para sempre.


	2. Neon Tiger

"_I don't wanna be kept, I don't wanna be caged, I don't wanna be damned oh hell  
I don't wanna be broke, I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be S.O.L  
Give me rolling hills so tonight can be the night that I stand among a thousand thrills  
Mister cut me some slack, cause I don't wanna go back, I want a new day and age_"

Neon Tiger _ The Killers

**Capítulo 2 – Neon Tiger**

Certo, eu não teria muito tempo antes deles me deixarem a sós. Ser filha de vampiros tinha disso, provavelmente eles me ouviriam sair, a ausência do meu coração, o único que batia na casa. Mas, eu tinha que tentar. Fiz minha mãe sair, ela estaria distraída. Meu pai seria mais difícil. Eu sabia que na primeira oportunidade a sós ele pediria para mamãe me livrar do bloqueio mental, e então, eu estaria pedida. Falei que tomaria um banho, assim ele logo sairia do quarto. Liguei o chuveiro, agora, seria esperar. Alguns minutos depois, a porta bateu com mais barulho do que deveria, mas, eu não tinha tempo para dúvidas, saí rápido do banheiro, peguei a mala sobre a cama e escapuli pela janela. Juro que agradecia não ter herdado o talento humano da minha mãe pra corridas. Consegui correr rápido, sem tropeçar, em direção à próxima cidade com aeroporto. O mais surpreendente era meu pai não ter me alcançado ainda, se eu continuasse pensando facilitaria para ele, então, lembrei do que ouvi Tia Alice falando certa vez, para q ele não a localizasse. _Pense em coisas banais, ou em vozes de outras pessoas_. Duvidava que fosse dar certo, mas, não custaria tentar. Me concentrei em vozes da escola, vozes que ele certamente não conhecia. Horas de corrida. Certo, agora eu estava começando a ficar assustada, eles não me deixariam fugir, o que estava havendo? Parei bruscamente. Meu cabelo grudava em mim pelo suor, logo estaria num perímetro urbano e precisaria comprar as passagens. Senti o pânico me invadir. Comprar, passagens. Genial. Só se eu vendesse minhas roupas. Um ódio profundo se apoderou de mim, e eu pude ouvir a risada do Tio Emmet junto com a de Jacob. E alguma terceira voz dizendo _amadora_. Ok, então, eu abriria minha mala, pegaria meu telefone e diria pra virem me buscar. Ótimo. Viraria a piada da família. Quando me abaixei para pegar o telefone na mala, lá estava, minha carteira, passaporte, tudo. E um bilhete com Renesmee escrito. Reconheci a caligrafia: papai.

Bem, então ele sabia que eu ia tentar, e deixou. Faço idéia do que mamãe faria com ele, ou Jake. Mas, ele entendia e me apoiava. Talvez a melhor parte: me bancaria. Não precisaria abrir mão de certo padrão de vida longe, por mais fútil que parecesse, agora, na primeira classe do vôo pro lugar mais ensolarado que pude pensar, não conseguia achar um lado ruim nisso, o que me fazia pensar que talvez eu fosse mais parecida com Tia Rose nesses aspectos. Quando o avião pousou não demorei a achar um táxi e pedir que me levasse a algum bom hotel, não necessariamente um 5 estrelas, apenas um onde eu não fosse ser surpreendida por baratas no meio da noite e que ficasse próxima a algum lugar com "natureza". Não que isso fosse ser difícil por aqui, o país parecia ter mato a cada esquina, e eu tentava não pensar no nome, para que meu pai não localizasse. Como se ele não fosse descobrir pelo histórico de operações do cartão, mas, eu tinha meus planos quanto a isso. E eu também desconfiava que ele estaria certo de que eu voltaria cedo, que era apenas uma fase e tudo o mais. Certo, eu não esperava encontrar tanto calor, nem estava preparada para encarar calor, não que eu estivesse sentindo tanto calor assim, mas, as pessoas no hall do hotel começavam a olhar pra minha blusa de manga comprida e minha calça jeans, sem contar o tênis e a jaqueta que eu carregava nas mãos. Pedi um quarto na recepção, decidi tomar um banho e descer para comer alguma coisa, a situação das minhas roupas não melhoraria mesmo, sempre vivi em locais frios. Perguntei ao rapaz no elevador onde havia um restaurante próximo, não queria ficar muito tempo no hotel. Ele me indicou um, umas quadras adiante, com vista para praia, disse que eu ia gostar pois parecia ser de outro pais – mesmo não tendo sotaque notável.

Provavelmente era mais obvio que chuva de verão eu ser de outro país, embora as pessoas sorrissem como se eu fosse uma velha amiga. Foi assim quando entrei no bar e notei que as pessoas ocupavam as mesas em quantidade, falando alto, todas felizes, e aparentemente com mais álcool no sangue do que é recomendado. Resolvi sentar numa espécie de bar que avistei na lateral, possuía bancos altos e atrás, onde normalmente se encontraria uma parece, eu encontrei uma bela vista para o oceano, o sol se pondo, então, nada poderia ser mais lindo, pensei, quando um rapaz com longos dreads loiros presos atrás da cabeça veio perguntar se poderia me servir algo. Não era como se eu não estivesse acostumada com caras bonitos, veja bem, minha família possuía os homens mais lindos que eu conhecia, e isso incluía Jake, mas, talvez fosse a pose despojada ao colocar o cotovelo no balcão e o leve sotaque local, eu não conseguia pensar em nada, acabei perguntando se ele poderia sugerir algo. Ele sorriu e voltou com uma garrafa, perguntando se eu queria um copo, eu não precisaria de um? Ele riu e um copo surgiu rapidamente em suas mãos. Certo, então isso era cerveja, e eu definitivamente detestava. Observando que a garrafa verde era bonita, e talvez só isso valesse a pena, observar a garrafa, ouvi duas garotas próximas a mim dando pequenas risadas, a maioria das pessoas sequer notaria, mas, eu resolvi ouvi-las. Estavam falando de algum cara próximo e decidindo se deveriam ou não se aproximar, óbvio, elas deveriam estar falando do que me atendera, então, levantei os olhos da garrafa para ter certeza. Estava enganada, elas se referiam a um rapaz com cabelos longos pretos presos como um samurai, sentado de perfil para nós, sua pele num tom marrom escuro, estava com uma blusa social branca, devia concordar, ele realmente era bonito, mas, diferente das suposições delas, não era nenhum ator, ou de alguma banda de rock, ri baixo ao identificar o homem sentado, ao que as garotas me olharam de forma petulantemente interrogativa, fazendo silêncio. Desviei meu olhar delas para o homem, que havia notado o silêncio repentino, então, um sorriso igual ao meu se formou em seus lábios, ele se pôs de pé e veio em minha direção, eu não podia dizer quão feliz eu estava em ver um rosto conhecido, quando ele estava perto o suficiente, me levantei e o abracei, o cheiro ainda era o mesmo.

"Nahuel, como é bom ver um rosto amigo." Meu sorriso não poderia ser maior.

"O que você está fazendo por aqui? Edward e Bella estão hospedados em algum lugar? Porque não me avisaram que viriam?" Ele disse me conduzindo a sua mesa, puxando a cadeira para que eu sentasse.

"Bem, as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas que isso, vim só." Ao olhar confuso dele, comecei a explicar tudo. Que estava me sentindo sufocada, queria coisas novas e não ficar trancada na torre, embora ele argumentasse vez ou outra que Edward e Bella não me prendiam tanto assim, ele não pode negar que Jacob era o melhor segurança que eles poderiam ter me arranjado, ninguém se aproximava, eu não saia sozinha e mesmo se eu os convencesse de forma pacífica, eles mandariam Jacob atrás de mim., ou ele viria por conta própria. "Mas, aparentemente meu pai entendeu, e prometeu suporte financeiro."

"Edward é um grande homem." Um grande homem de 17 anos, rimos, ao menos ele não falou ser humano.

"Uma das coisas que eu não suportaria num homem, altruísmo. E é algo que meu pai tem de sobra, provavelmente ele espera que eu volte em alguns meses."

"E você não vai?"

"Não me olhe com essa cara Nahuel, não pretendo por meus pés perto de Jacob por um bom tempo. E por favor, não sorria desse jeito." Olhei nervosamente pros lados, certo, agora eu estava corada e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer até esperar isso passar.

"Quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Perdão?"

"Comida sabe? Eu pretendia jantar, aposto que você não come tem um certo tempo."

"Seria.. ótimo." Realmente, eu estava começando a sentir fome, embora eu estivesse me acostumando, sabia que a comida servida em restaurante dificilmente mataria minha fome. "O que?" Nahuel havia posto um sorriso de desdém no rosto, fui verificar para onde ele olhava, as duas meninas do balcão. Revirei os olhos, elas agora me olhavam de cima a baixo, acho que preferia não ouvir, não estava necessariamente confortável. Sempre saia de casa o mais arrumada possível mas, eu estava de jeans e tênis, enquanto a maioria das mulheres no local estavam bem vestidas e maquiadas.

"Você sabe, que é uma ofensa pra elas, terem se arrumado tanto e não conseguirem tantos olhares quanto você, que, segundo elas, acabou de sair do colégio com essas roupas?" Ele estava achando divertido. Eu fiquei sem graça, passando a mão para verificar se todos os fios do meu cabelo estavam indo em direção ao rabo de cavalo. "Sem mencionar o cabelo preso como se tivesse acabado de acordar." Olhei pra ele suplicante.

"Eu não tinha outras roupas, foi o mais fresco que consegui."

"Vai precisar comprar roupas novas, eu ficaria feliz em te acompanhar aos centros comerciais. Bebe vinho?" Hm, vinho, não era algo comum na casa dos Cullen, e Bella não me deixava provar. Eu tinha uns 5 anos quando pedi. "Talvez não seja boa idéia."

"Ah, é sim, por favor." O garçom nos serviu, e logo a comida havia chegado, eu senti um cheiro de sangue vindo do prato. "Sangue?"

"Não de algo digno, é apenas galinha mas, você sabe, dentro de cidades, me viro como posso." Tinha esquecido da dieta dele, provavelmente aquelas duas meninas virariam um banquete, as olhei.

"Sinto ter te atrapalhado. Embora você saiba que não aprovo esse tipo de coisa."

"Você foi criada para não aprovar. E te olhando, acho difícil imaginar você atacando qualquer ser humano." Olhou em volta. "Embora não consiga ver nenhum homem aqui que veja algum problema em ser atacado por você. É instinto Nessie."

"E meu instinto poderia destruir famílias."

"Não vamos discutir sobre isso, certo? Aproveite o jantar."

Nahuel era bom em me distrair, e aparentemente o vinho ajudava bastante, pessoas saiam e entravam do restaurante, certa hora elas começaram a sair e ninguém entrava, então, ele achou melhor me levar para o hotel, se é que eu lembrava onde era. Cheguei em segurança até meu quarto, ele prometeu que voltaria no dia seguinte e me levaria pra fazer compras, mas, não estava certa se acordaria em menos de 48 horas.

Certo, tínhamos feito compras, e agora analisávamos um grande mapa do país sentados numa sombra perto da praia, minha calça jeans e minha blusa de manga estavam longe a essa hora e eu passaria por turista apenas por minha cor.

"Então, eu acho que se você for mais a Sul, conseguirá se adaptar melhor ao clima, sem contar que será mais fácil ficar camuflada com a população de lá."

"E que se eu continuar no Rio de Janeiro, papai logo me encontrará."

"O que você pretende ao chegar lá?"

"Não sei, queria terminar os estudos, ou começar uma faculdade logo. Só que, não sei se tenho os documentos necessários para isso." Ele me deu um sorriso breve levantando-se.

"Te pego no hotel às 9h, esteja pronta, vamos jantar."

Já eram quase 10 horas, e ele não havia aparecido. Desci até o bar do hotel, ficar no quarto me deixaria louca, ou não, ao chegar no bar me senti totalmente deslocada por estar sozinha. As únicas pessoas não acompanhadas estavam na meia idade, provavelmente bêbadas demais para serem incomodadas. Alguns desses me lançaram olhares, era melhor voltar para o quarto. Senti uma mão em minha cintura e já me preparava pra defesa pessoal quando senti seu cheiro.

"Você está linda." Certo, eu? E ele, com aquele sorriso?

"Como se você não o tivesse visto antes."

"Apenas diga: obrigada."

Rimos, as coisas eram fáceis com ele, eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Então, fomos a um restaurante meio distante do hotel, ele pediu o jantar e vinho. Eu tinha praticamente ficado obcecada com vinho, e em apenas dois dias, eu era capaz de distinguir coisas que degustadores levariam anos para aprender. Certo, era como roubar pois tínhamos sentidos melhores que os humanos e descobri que tínhamos mais resistência também, e essa facilidade para consumir vinho fazia com que o restaurante nos amasse.

"Acho melhor te levar pro hotel."

"Certo." Estava tonta o suficiente para não ir sozinha e sóbria o suficiente para reconhecer isso. E eu não queria que Nahuel fosse embora.

"Pronto, sã e salva."

"Você não quer... entrar?" Ele pareceu pensar por tempo demais, seus olhos percorrendo meu rosto, atingindo meu corpo, voltando a meu rosto com um sorriso triste.

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, boa noite Nessie." Me deu um beijo na testa e se virava para ir embora. Eu não pretendia deixar, só não fazia idéia de porque, ou como eu faria isso. Então, eu o alcancei tocando seu ombro, recebendo um olhar confuso. Bem, então era isso, olhando pros lábios dele eu compreendi o que eu queria, como nos vários livros que Tia Rose lera para mim, eu entendi o que viria a seguir. Um sorriso de compreensão se formou em meus lábios e eu comecei a me aproximar, quando meus pés, que agora tinham vontade própria, iam se preparar pra alcança-lo, um palmo ou mais maior que eu, ele colocou a mão em meu rosto e se abaixou terminando com a distância entre nós.

Não era como se eu nunca tivesse pensado sobre isso, mas, a maioria dos meus pensamentos eram com Jake, que era maior que Nahuel e provavelmente mais forte, mas Jake sempre frustrara meus pensamentos pois aparentemente ele me via como uma criança ainda. Nahuel era gentil, embora demonstrasse querer aquilo tanto quanto eu, embora hesitasse em seguir meus passos até meu quarto. Mas, a mente e o corpo dele pareciam se entender tão pouco quanto os meus, e enquanto eu via que ele queria parar por algum conflito moral, estávamos dentro do meu quarto, a porta fechada e suas mãos na fita do meu vestido, e as minhas nos botões de sua camisa. Mas, tão rápido quanto tudo começou, parou.

"Renesmee, isso, não deveria estar acontecendo." Ele disse pausadamente, como se eu fosse uma criança, bem, eu só devia ser uns 150 e poucos anos mais nova que ele, mas, eu sabia o que estava fazendo, acho.

"E posso saber por que?" Respondi cruzando os braços como uma criança mimada.

"Seu objetivo aqui não era começar uma nova vida sozinha? Tome." Tirou um envelope do paletó, "eu não pretendia te entregar isso mas, não quero você confundindo as coisas, já é bem difícil pra mim."

"Você está sendo altruísta?"

"Se isso te fizer parar." Ele disse abotoando os poucos botões que eu havia conseguido alcançar, dizendo adeus e saindo do quarto. Eu não pretendia olhar aquele envelope, arranquei o vestido de forma brusca e me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro. Me sentia estúpida.

Não que eu tivesse algo contra aviões, mas, eu preferia dormir neles a maior parte do tempo, só que, após horas seguidas de sono, eu não tinha absolutamente como dormir por qualquer segundo. Era um vôo dito doméstico, seria rápido, mas, ainda assim... Era como se Nahuel tivesse planejado tudo aquilo por dias, ele havia arrumado documentos, um lugar onde eu poderia estudar 2 meses enquanto me preparava para exames que me colocariam numa faculdade, até me arrumou um apartamento pequeno, perto de um local ideal para caça. Ele tinha deixado tudo explicado numa carta, disse que o local ficava mais ou menos próximo e se eu precisasse, ele viria. Quando o avião finalmente pousou, e peguei um táxi até o pequeno prédio, a gratidão sobrepôs a raiva e frustração que sentia em relação a ele. O apartamento era perfeito, pequeno e tinha apenas uns móveis básicos, um sofá com um móvel para TV na sala, uma cama e um guarda roupa no quarto, bancada na cozinha, eu conseguiria deixar aquilo do meu jeito. Abri a cortina do quarto e pude ver o que me pareceu uma mata bem fechada, seria perfeito para caçar. Sorri satisfeita enquanto me jogava em minha nova cama, sim, agora a vida seria perfeita.

{...}

"Então você está me dizendo que tem 27 anos?" Era a terceira vez que ele perguntava isso em meio à entrevista, não importa quão indelicado fosse perguntar a idade de uma dama, eles sempre o faziam, já estava no fim de minha paciência.

"Sim, quer verificar minha identidade novamente? Ou me mandar embora por ser doentiamente fútil?"

"Perdão?"

"Com licença."

Era a quinta entrevista de emprego que eu "rejeitava". Eles se preocupavam mais com o fato deu não aparentar a idade que tinha que com o fato deu ter feito três faculdades, simultaneamente de certa forma. Quando a entrevistadora era mulher, perguntava onde eu havia tratado a pele, ou até mesmo feito plástica. Era terrivelmente irritante. E eu entendia perfeitamente porque nunca havíamos ficado mais de 3 anos num mesmo local, mas, eu não estava preparada para abandonar _aquele_ local. Sim, eu morria de saudades de casa, queria tanto ver meus pais, meu tios, meus avós, mas, eu sabia que as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis, não após 10 anos. Eles estavam bem, caso contrário eu já teria morrido de fome pois os bicos que eu conseguia como tradutora, fotógrafa, escritora e decoradora jamais pagariam meu aluguel, ou o modo de vida que eu gostava de levar. Eu tinha amigos que não faziam perguntas sobre minha família, tinha tido namorados que jamais perguntavam porque eles não precisariam conhecer meu pai superprotetor, estava feliz com minha casa e meus afazeres mas, faltava algo. E talvez, esse algo, fosse minha família.

Desconfiava que meu estado não era dos melhores, afinal, correr até o outro lado da cidade tinha esse efeito sobre qualquer meio-vampiro. Fui até o banheiro onde pude constatar que meu cabelo estava num estado deplorável, bem como meus saltos, e minhas bochechas estavam num vermelho... apetitoso, eu diria. Não fiquei surpresa ao deparar com uma de minhas amigas saindo de um dos boxes.

"Sabe, se você continuar saindo rápido assim de entrevistas, teremos que te sustentar daqui alguns meses, afinal, seus pais não mandarão dinheiro para sempre." Ela não percebia o quão isso era irônico. Saímos do banheiro e esperaríamos o melhor humano do sexo masculino que já foi colocado na face da terra: Cássio, namorado de Anne. Bem, então era sempre assim, nós duas as pessoas mais mal sucedidas de nossa turma de faculdade, a diferença era que ela tinha um namorado rico e bem sucedido e eu tinha pais ricos. Passaríamos a noite bebendo, até que eles ficariam excessivamente carinhosos e eu me diria enojada e teria duas opções: ir para casa sentir saudades ou flertar com algum humano, e como depois de dez anos percebi que não era muito legal ficar em casa sozinha, pois a vontade de lugar para casa já havia me feito ligar só para ouvir vozes e para constatar que Jacob não atendia telefones, resolvi procurar ao redor, quando meus olhos pararam em alguém no balcão. Pele morena, cabelos longos e escuros: Nahuel. Sete anos após aparecer para verificar se eu estava bem, lá estava ele, sentado despreocupado no balcão. Praticamente corri em direção ao balcão, pulando em suas costas como uma criança de 5 anos.

"Nessie, vai com calma, assim você me esmaga." Rimos, enquanto ele afagava meus cabelos, agora curtos.

"Quem manda sumir por sete anos! Isso não se faz." Eu o repreendi me afastando.

"Olha quem fala." Certo, me pegou. "Passei pra saber se está tudo bem e pela intensidade do abraço, vou me oferecer pra passar a noite." Sorrimos.

"Seria mais que bem vindo."

"Seus amigos?" Senti a estranha necessidade de me despedir, normalmente eu só iria embora.

"Você pode esperar alguns minutos aqui?"

"Claro, todo o tempo do mundo."

Me aproximei da mesa, tocando ambos nos ombros, recebi olhares confusos e simplesmente os abracei.

"Será que eu posso saber o que significa isso?" Anne perguntou entre risos.

"Vocês são os melhooores amigos que eu poderia ter arranjado."

"É o novo efeito do álcool na Ness." Riram de mim. Que seja. Nahuel provavelmente me esperava do lado de fora, e para minha surpresa ele estava de carro.

"Hm, meu pai ia adorar ver que você está se adaptando ao mundo moderno." Um nó na garganta aparecia sempre que eu falava de minha família, mas, eu tentava ignorar.

"Ele gosta é que alguém o dê ouvidos." Sentamos num silêncio confortável no carro, liguei na primeira estação de rádio que vi, uma música suave tocava. Olhei pro motorista, gostava de olha-lo, era como se eu não estivesse sozinha no mundo, como se, ser o que eu era, não fosse um erro. Me sentia uma adolescente boba pensando assim, precisando me identificar para ver que estava incluída no mundo. Eu, que sempre censurei humanas assim, no fim das contas, era apenas igual. Essa é a parte ruim em ser meio humana, você acaba vendo em você qualidades e vontades que não aprova, você não tem escolha. Ah, como seria fácil poder optar quais características de cada lado ter.

"No que está pensando?"

"Gosto quando você está por perto, me sinto... menos aberração."

"Não se chame assim," o olhar era de censura, "seus pais ficariam muito ofendidos."

"Eu gosto da freqüência com que você fala neles, os torna mais reais."

"Raios Nessie, eles são reais." Incredulidade ultrapassou sua face. Eu ri tristemente.

"Sinto falta deles."

"Não acha que já é hora de voltar?"

"Eles não me procuraram..."

"Você pediu pra ser deixada em paz."

Não ia discutir com ele, resolvi manter o silêncio até chegar no apartamento. Claro que ele notou a diferença, quando ele me alugou era apenas habitável, agora, cada parte, cada canto gritava meu nome. Fotos por todas as partes, panos, papeis. Caos. Eu era um caos. Quer ser mais caótico que ser meio humana, meio vampira? Uma coisa que apareceu em mim longe da minha família foi a incerteza. Talvez por sentir tanto amor ao meu redor, conseguir amor. Longe, não era bem assim, claro, não havia quem não quisesse estar perto de mim, mas, com o tempo eu me adaptei. Demais. Era quase como ser humana, com a diferença dos detalhes, eu não envelhecia, eu conseguia deslumbrar as pessoas, e eu armazenava mais informações e com mais rapidez que a maioria. Eu tinha vantagem, como meu pai diria, tudo em mim era perfeito para minhas presas, mas, ali, eu olhava as fotos dos Cullen, minha família. Charlie, e até mesmo Renee, e eu era amada novamente, eu era especial, e eu gostava de ser diferente, me orgulhava daquilo, mas, longe, as vezes a incerteza sobre isso ser o correto, corroia minha alma. Eu acreditava ter uma.

"Gostei desses." Nahuel apontava uns sutiãs que eu havia abandonado as pressas mais cedo, corei grosseiramente com o comentário, recolhendo-os e levando para a gaveta mais próxima. Ele riu se aproximando. "Encantador."

"Minha falta de organização?"

"Seu rubor. Como você consegue tudo isso." Ele olhou ao redor, indicando vestígios de meus supostos trabalhos. "Eu mal consigo conviver com humanos, e olhe só, você se relaciona com eles."

"Prática apenas." Dei de ombros. Não podia negar, namorar humanos era a parte complicada, perder o controle, ficar a mercê de emoções. Emoções, elas sempre me pregavam peças, especialmente com Nahuel, primeiro o incidente no hotel, e da outra vez quase nos beijamos, o que o fez ir embora, eu não deixaria o mesmo erro ocorrer novamente, me afastei. "Quer alguma coisa? Vinho?"

"Acho que você já teve álcool demais por hoje." Fiz uma careta, indo em direção a cozinha, ainda estava tensa e talvez beirando o alcoolismo. Ok, isso era exagero, eu bebia uma vez por mês, quando tanto, ou socialmente com Anne e Cássio, e meu socialmente era uma taça, eu sempre dirigia e levava as leis um pouco a sério demais. Voltei com duas taças, ele recusou a dele. Sentei no sofá tirando os sapatos. Minhas tias morreriam de orgulho dos meus saltos. Ele finalmente cedeu, sentando-se a meu lado, e bebendo o próprio vinho. Quase uma garrafa depois eu já tinha "felicidade completa", e eu usaria aspas pois, era a felicidade limite que eu tinha, longe de casa. Meus pés descansavam no colo de Nahuel, e eu não conseguia pensar em sorriso mais bonito. Não naquele país. Era infernal, eu comparava o tempo todo, todos. Era a felicidade aqui e lá, os sorrisos aqui e lá, as canções aqui e lá, o que era necessário para que isso parasse? Senti mãos quentes envolvendo meus pés, e se eu fizesse aquilo? Quais as chances dele não me parar? As experiências que tive com humanos foram tão vazias, e as duas vezes que o beijei eu sempre quis mais. Uma luta interna estava sendo trava em meu cérebro, inclinei a cabeça para trás fechei os olhos, ajudaria a pensar melhor, me controlar, me estiquei no sofá de quase quatro lugares, se ele continuasse provavelmente eu dormiria. Perfeito, eu dormia e não pensava sobre essas coisas, e não desejava essas coisas. Pés, tornozelos, joelhos, coxa, quadril. Talvez eu realmente estivesse dormindo, princípio de um sonho talvez? Senti peso sobre o meu corpo, abri os olhos, não assustada mas, com receio, de estar entendendo errado, a possibilidade de sonho agora distante, não com aquele cheiro tão próximo, ele beijava meu ombro, nossos olhos se encontraram.

"O qu...?" Minha pergunta foi silenciada, _ele_ me beijou, e talvez isso significasse que ele não iria embora, que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. Mas, como garantir? Fiquei tensa, ele percebeu.

"Nessie, desculpe, eu." Coloquei a mão em seus lábios, impedindo ao mesmo tempo que ele levantasse.

"Diga que vai ficar." Ele sorriu.

"Eu vou."

--------------------

**Nota da autora:** _Reviews?_


	3. Two and a Half

**Capítulo 2 e 1/2 – Two and a Half**

Já era a terceira reunião sobre o assunto e já era a terceira vez que Rosalie bancava a do contra, se opondo as nossas próximas opções de moradia. Carlisle pacientemente tentando agradar a todos, eu me distraindo com os cabelos de Edward. Sinceramente não faria diferença o local em que moraríamos, estaríamos juntos. Edward e eu. Depois de todos aqueles anos eu ainda sentia que era a primeira vez, sempre que tinha a oportunidade de admira-lo. Ficar longe por breves momentos era como perder parte de mim, a eternidade parecia tão pouco, e, ainda existia um buraco onde minha filha deveria estar. No começo achei que suportaria tendo as notícias que Nahuel mandaria, as fotos, os caminhos, mas depois, Nahuel disse que observaria de longe, e ficávamos meses sem notícia, tivemos que nos segurar muitas vezes para não irmos atrás dela. Suspirei, recebendo um olhar de Edward e em seguida sorrimos fraco, Rosalie não queria voltar para os EUA, ela achava a vida na Europa muito melhor mas, embora eu não pudesse discordar, a idéia de estar nos EUA me trazia uma antiga lembrança de casa, mesmo sabendo que não poderíamos voltar para Forks tão cedo, até todos que conhecíamos estivessem mortos. Esse pensamento era melhor agora que antes da minha transformação, eu havia feito uma escolha e não houve um dia em que me arrependesse, mantinha contato com Renee e Charlie regularmente, estavam felizes e assim seriam até o fim de seus dias. Ângela me mandava emails regularmente, ela havia casado com um rapaz que conhecera na faculdade e um bebê estava a caminho, sim, ela também seria feliz. Para todos os efeitos eu havia engravidado no primeiro mês de faculdade, mandava fotos que Alice e Rosalie haviam garantido de tirar de minha filha e todos mal podiam esperar para vê-la em Forks, mas, Edward e eu havíamos faltado a reunião de 10 anos de nossa turma e assim seria, até sermos esquecidos.

Senti-me inquieta por breves momentos, com uma necessidade absurda de caminhar para fora dali, como se meus instintos estivessem me advertindo que algo estava por vir. Foi quando eu ouvi, um coração se aproximando, minha primeira reação era olhar para o rosto de cada um de meus familiares para que silenciosamente pudéssemos nos organizar para receber quem quer que fosse, mas, eles não pareciam ter percebido, então me concentrei, esperando estar enganada, mas só adquiri certeza, não só de que alguém com coração se aproximava mas, que a velocidade era absurda, e só uma pessoa possuía aquelas batidas de coração. Lancei-me em direção a porta, podia sentir o olhar de todos as minhas costas, cada um podendo ouvir e compreender, consegui abrir a porta segundos antes dela aparecer, abraçando-a sem dar tempo dela respirar ou parar de correr direito, foi como se colidíssemos no ar. Minha filha estava de volta, e parecia ansiar por aquele abraço tanto quanto eu, certamente eu choraria de felicidade se possível, minha família unida novamente, nada seria mais perfeito. Foi quando ouvi um grito de horror, soltei Renesmee me virando pronta para atacar o que quer que eu tinha perdido por estar feliz demais para notar. Deparei com o sorriso de Edward me ultrapassando para abraçar Renesmee e após sua passagem pude ver Rosalie com um olhar horrorizado, os demais a encarando.

"Renesmee! O que você fez com seu cabelo!?" Rosalie disse exaltada, e então, a reação esperada, o riso mais maravilhoso do mundo encheu a sala, enquanto Nessie ia até a tia para abraçá-la.

"Também senti falta de vocês."

"Rose, você pode perdoa-la, ela está segurando uma _Prada_. Ao menos ela perdeu o gosto humano da mãe dela para moda." Disse Alice sorrindo pra mim enquanto abraçava minha filha.

"Vou levar isso como um elogio. Ei, Tio Emmet, está me esmagando!" Então a risada dele encheu a sala, enquanto Nessie ia abraçar Carlisle e Esme ao mesmo tempo. "Senti tanta falta de vocês, precisava ver que estavam bem. Ei, Tio Jasper, não pense que vai fugir do abraço!" Ela disse já indo em direção a ele, todos rimos com a falta de jeito dele, mas ela sempre conseguia encantar a todos. Só então fui olha-la melhor, tinha os cabelos pouco maiores que os de Alice, sem os cachos nas pontas, usava um vestido bege com algumas flores abaixo do joelho com um lindo sapato da mesma cor das flores, e uma bolsa simples, segundo Alice, Prada. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, ela provavelmente tinha vindo correndo do aeroporto. Assim que conseguiu acalmar Rosalie dizendo que o cabelo dela crescia numa velocidade absurda e que em uns dois ou três meses estaria aproximadamente no cotovelo, fizemos com que se sentasse e contasse porque tinha vindo, o que tinha feito durante esse tempo, Carlisle estava particularmente interessado nos hábitos humanos dos locais de clima mais tropical, então ela disse que teriam tempo, que na verdade ela gostaria de saber como estavam as coisas depois que partira. Após algumas horas de conversa pude notar que Edward mantinha uma expressão perturbada no rosto, como ele sempre fazia ao tentar entender um pensamento que Alice desviava, só que ele olhava nossa filha fixamente, meu instinto era proteger a mente dela mas, seja lá o que ela estivesse escondendo eu também queria saber.

Não saberia dizer quantas horas se passaram, mas a noite havia chegado e a madrugada se aproximava quando Carlisle anunciou que teria que ir ao hospital, Renesmee já havia bocejado algumas vezes mas estava incansavelmente ouvindo os relatos sobre os anos que estivera fora, como se fosse ela a prejudicada, como se ela tivesse perdido coisas, experiências. Então, no que me pareceu o milésimo bocejo Edward disse:

"Filha, há quanto tempo não dorme?" Ela pareceu fazer uma careta de concentração.

"Pai, eu não estou com sono." Edward se levantou rindo, indo em direção a minha bolsa.

"Vamos, acho que três dias é o bastante."

"Mas pai." Ela protestava mesmo sabendo que seria em vão, "Ainda tem coisas que eu preciso saber." O sorriso de Edward vacilou.

"Hoje não, vamos." Renesmee se despediu de todos e saiu resmungando algo como: tirano. Nos despedimos e fomos atrás dela.

Seu quarto sempre teve um lugar em nossa casa, Esme sempre gostava de decora-lo para que Renesmee se sentisse bem assim que chegasse. Como ela adormeceu no carro, Edward apenas a colocou na cama, enquanto eu esperava na cozinha.

"Qual o problema Edward?" Disse assim que ele apareceu a meu lado.

"Não consigo descobrir, sempre que alguém perguntava porque ela voltou, ela pensava em lentes fotográficas, e acredite, ela conhece inúmeras." Ele soava frustrado.

"Você acha que pode ter acontecido algo? Não seria melhor ligar para Nahuel?"

"Não sei Bella."

"Bem, se existir algo errado realmente, ela nos contará quando estiver pronta." Embora tentasse acalmar Edward não saber o que nossa filha escondia me deixava completamente frustrada.

"Tente não pensar nisso."

"Achei que sentiria paz ao ver Renesmee em casa mas, ela não parece bem." Edward passou a mão em meu rosto.

"Ela esperava todo tempo que falássemos em Jacob."

"Ah."

Então era isso, como explicar que Jacob partira ao mesmo tempo que ela, e apenas ocasionalmente Charlie me falava sobre ele? Que ele não objetivava em falar conosco, apenas não queria notícias dela? Uma das coisas que jamais soubemos foi o motivo da briga dos dois, sabíamos que eles não ficariam separados por muito tempo devido a im_printing_, mas, dez anos era muito tempo, ia contra tudo que havíamos observado sobre, mais de três dias já era considerado situação crítica. Mas, ela estava de volta e iria querer ir atrás dele.

"Edward, o que diremos a ela?" Quando ele ia dizer algo, ouvimos um telefone tocando. Vinha da bolsa dela, fiz sinal e rapidamente peguei o telefone, o visor indicava ser Anne.

"Alô?" Uma voz agitada respondeu do outro lado.

"Seja lá quem for você, ou que quer que tenha feito com minha amiga, esteja preparada para sofrer as conseqüências!"

"Perdão? Aqui é a mãe de Renesmee." A outra pessoa do outro lado pareceu soltar alguns palavrões desesperados, havia muito barulho ao fundo não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Sra Cullen? Deus do céu, me desculpe, Renesmee está bem?" Ela parecia desesperada.

"Sim, ela chegou aqui ontem, está dormindo agora, é algo urgente?" hesitei desconfiada "gostaria de deixar algum recado?"

"A casa dela pegou fogo, estava tão desesperada, achei que ela havia sido seqüestrada ou algo do tipo," não podia entender direito o que aquela menina falava tão desesperadamente rápido, a casa de minha filha havia pegado fogo? E ninguém sabia onde ela estava? Edward pegou o telefone de minhas mãos pedindo para a menina do outro lado se acalmar e explicar direito o que havia acontecido. Quando ele desligou o olhei com urgência.

"Houve um incêndio no apartamento em que Renesmee morava, aparentemente criminoso. A menina dizia ser amiga dela, provavelmente a que Nahuel mencionou certa vez, disse que Nessie saiu de lá sem avisar, e que quando ela chegou lá havia apenas cinzas e um prédio interditado. Os policiais já estão fazendo perícia no local e estavam com medo de ter sido um seqüestro, quando o senhorio avisou que a moradora vinha de família rica, mas, agora que ela sabe onde Nessie está a polícia pede que ela entre em contato para dar informações e eles falarem sobre o que acharam dentro da apartamento."

"Acharam algo? Mas, ela não disse que estava tudo queimado? Edward, você não acha que Nessie saiba algo sobre isso, acha?"

Mas, ele apenas me olhava intrigado, como se o que nossa filha vinha tentando esconder apenas tivesse se tornado mais preocupante que antes.

-------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora: **_Sim, meio Capítulo :)_


	4. Little Green

**Cap****ítulo 3 – Little Green**

"_Child with a child pretending  
Weary of lies you are sending home  
So you sign all the papers in the family name  
You're sad and you're sorry, but you're not ashamed" Little Green _ Joni Mitchell_

Talvez eu não tivesse dormido bem assim há anos, o colchão era terrivelmente macio, e o edredom pesado sobre mim fazia com que eu me sentisse em casa. Era como se eu soubesse que estava frio, embora eu não o sentisse de fato, pois apesar meu termostato interno era bem mais resistente que o dos humanos, papai e mamãe sempre mantinham o aquecedor em casa. Estiquei-me preguiçosamente na cama, não queria abrir os olhos e ver que estava sozinha, e que o clima era apenas resultado de alguma anormalidade naquele país quente. Certo, eu tinha quantos anos? Três? Obriguei meus olhos a abrirem, o quarto não estava claro, as cortinas haviam sido fechadas, não era o quarto que eu havia deixado para trás, claro, meus pais haviam se mudado, embora eu sempre tenha tido um quarto nas casas pelas quais passaram, estava certa.

Pelos tons do quarto notava que Esme continuava a se entreter com decoração. Ela sempre dizia que eu nasci para tons pasteis, eles realçavam meus cabelos e minhas bochechas coradas, embora eu discordasse. Podia sentir que ninguém tocara em nada, nem usara o banheiro, tratava-se de uma suíte. Banhar-me pareceu algo formidável a se fazer, corri os olhos pelo quarto, encontrando o que queria: um guarda-roupa. Eu não havia mudado muito, para falar a verdade, duvidava que houvesse mudado alguma coisa, mas, o vestido que peguei ficara um pouco justo no busto e nos quadris, e ele costumava ser bem folgado. Talvez o tivesse confundido com um que Jake gostava que eu usasse.

Pensar nele me fez sentir uma familiar dor no peito, eu a sentia sempre que pensava na minha família longe. Mas, por que ninguém o havia chamado ainda? Sequer falaram nele! Ele era parte da família que me fez tanta falta esses anos todos, será que estava trabalhando? Fazendo faculdade? Ficava semanas fora e retornava nos fins de semana? Não era minha idéia. Pra ser sincera, eu imaginava que ele sentiria antes de todos minha presença, estaria me esperando no aeroporto e... E nada! Nada? Bem, e que eu tenho um pai lendo meus pensamentos, não posso exigir muito de mim. E já tinha coisas suficientes pra esconder. Suspirei.

Certo, meus pais estavam na sala, como o bom casal perfeito e feliz que eles eram – o que não é sarcasmo, é apenas fato – esperando que eu acordasse. Mamãe fez sinal para que eu me sentasse, notei preocupação passando por seus olhos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntei de forma paciente, enquanto sentava entre ambos, e eles me afagavam como se eu fosse uma garotinha, papai riu a esse pensamento, claro, devia ser engraçado ter uma filha de 17 e ter mais de cem anos.

"Se seu próximo pensamento for sobre eu ser um velho decrépito se comparado a sua mãe, teremos sérios problemas." Não, não teríamos, e todos rimos. "Anne ligou." Anne? Olhei confusa e mamãe continuou.

"Ela disse que houve um problema em seu apartamento, não sabia onde você estava, ficou preocupada."

"Problema? Que tipo de problema? Parem de se olhar assim e digam o que está havendo." Mamãe sabia que eu detestava ser protegida das coisas, ou que me escondessem.

"O apartamento pegou fogo." Ela disse por fim.

"Fogo? Mas, eu não deixei o gás aberto, nem tinha nada lá que pudesse iniciar um incêndio." Estava totalmente certa disso, eu já havia passado dias longe de casa, sabia como deixar tudo de forma segura.

"O incêndio foi criminoso Nessie." Mamãe disse estudando minhas reações. Primeiramente senti o choque se apoderar de mim, depois a descrença me atingira, ninguém tinha motivos para isso, ou tinha? Por que alguém faria isso? Esperavam que eu estivesse lá dentro?

"Não sabemos."

"Mas pai, ninguém tinha motivos _mesmo_. O gás deve ter vazado, só pode ser isso."

"A polícia está investigando, mas querem você por perto, para esclarecer algumas dúvidas."

"Não quero ir!" Olhei suplicante para minha mãe. "Acabei de chegar! Mal fiquei com vocês!" Me sentia a beira da histeria.

"Edward, não podemos fazer nada?"

"Não há como irmos ao Brasil Bella, não acho que ir a noite e ficar trancado num quarto de hotel vá ser de grande ajuda, e se Renesmee sumir só chamará mais atenção para ela."

"Nós daríamos apoio a ela."

"Não mãe," papai estava certo, teria que resolver isso sozinha. Ou então... "vamos fazer o seguinte, vocês ligam pro Jake, ele está na escola certo?" percebi minha total falta de noção das horas, caminhei até a janela e notei que era noite. "Bem, onde quer que ele esteja, então ele vai comigo."

"Renesmee". Ouvir meu nome inteiro dos lábios perfeitos de minha mãe, numa forma tão pausada, não poderia ser um bom sinal. Me recusei a encara-la.

"Jake se foi."

"Se... foi?" Não entendia o que queriam dizer com aquilo, ele era tão indestrutível quanto nós, ele estava morto?

"Não! Claro que não Nessie!" papai disse pondo as mãos em meus ombros, antecipando o choro que seguiria. "Jacob foi embora no mesmo dia em que você partiu. As notícias só vem através de Charlie agora."

"Mas ele..." Só então percebi que ele nada fizera. Eu briguei, eu disse coisas ruins, eu fiz Jake sofrer e se afastar. "Eu sou um monstro."

"Não diga isso, deixe seu pai ser quem faz os teatros. Sou amiga de Jake e sei que ele não tem um dos melhores gênios do mundo. Mas, você tem tempo para resolver isso, vá primeiro ao Brasil e depois iremos a Forks."

Embora eu os tentasse convencer de que era um monstro e merecia sofrer até a morte e de ter feito um drama digno de uma criança mimada, dizendo que Jake provavelmente me odiava e nunca me perdoaria, me convenceram a ir me despedir do restante da família e pegar um avião para o Brasil. Avisei Anne que estaria chegando e ela me esperava no aeroporto assim que desembarquei, fomos até a casa que ela dividia com o namorado para que eu tomasse um banho (maldição de país quente), enquanto ela ligava para a delegacia. Mandaram que fosse a delegacia para perguntas rotineiras, e após esperar horas numa saleta, o investigador me convocou para sua sala.

"Então, sta. Cullen, não é do país é?" Ele perguntava sem levantar os olhos do que eu imaginava ser uma ficha sobre o ocorrido.

"Não, não sou." Ainda com os olhos no papel.

"Mas, vejo que não tem nenhum sotaque."

"Meus pais falam perfeitamente quase todos os idiomas, fui criada desde muito cedo convivendo com todos eles, sem contar que vivo aqui desde os 17 anos." Foi então quando ele levantou os olhos, eram de um verde muito claro, provavelmente ele era descendente de europeus, como quase todos naquela região.

"E isso foi ontem, estou certo?" Um sorriso irônico se formou em seus lábios. Sentia que aquilo não fora pra me agradar e sim um grande sinal de que minha mentira estava próxima de ser descoberta.

"Se está insinuando que eu envelheço bem, muito obrigada." Ele riu, não parecia muito mais velho do que eu dizia ser mas, pude vislumbrar um olhar cansado em seu rosto.

"Olha, sinto se a ofendi mas, quem você pensa estar enganando? Não deve ter completado nem 21 anos ainda, e provavelmente seus pais estão mortos e você necessita receber algum tipo de dinheiro. Ou, se eles vivem, você só quer chamar atenção por eles terem te mandado pra um país de terceiro mundo." Enquanto ele falava minha vontade era levantar e ir embora, pro inferno a polícia. "Seu silêncio seria de aprovação à minha teoria?" Virei minha cabeça ligeiramente de lado.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Ele pareceu não entender minha pergunta. "Vejamos, você deve ter uns 28 anos, provavelmente é jovem demais para este cargo e isso faz com que as pessoas duvidem de sua capacidade certo? Então, eles lhe colocam nos casos mais estranhos para que você fracasse, mas, você nunca falha, e não vai ser uma menininha rica e mimada que vai decretar a desgraça em sua carreira, afinal, você saiu de casa aos 18, 21 anos? Que importa, você saiu jovem demais e quer mostrar a todos eles que você é capaz, porque _senhor_," deixei claro o desdém ao falar isso, "a julgar pelas suas roupas e esse óculos caro em cima de sua mesa, deve ter tido uma criação tão difícil quanto a minha financeiramente." Ele ficou me olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Seu silêncio seria de aprovação à minha teoria?" Imitei seu tom de voz, o que fez o rapaz que datilografava nossa conversa rir alto enquanto digitava aquilo.

"Saia." Ele disse olhando para o rapaz. "Agora." Quando o rapaz saiu, tornei a olha-lo. "Olha garota, não estou aqui para joguinhos, estou aqui para resolver seu problema certo?"

"Não existe problema para ser resolvido."

"Como não!?" A voz dele começava a ficar alterada. "Alguém tentou por fogo na sua casa e pelo que as pessoas falaram, é um horário em que você está sempre em casa. Alguém tentou te matar e você diz que não há problema?"

"Isso mesmo." Ao perceber que ele ia gritar comigo, levantei uma das mãos e suspirei, "Olhe, não vou negar, eu fugi de casa aos 17, eu sou de uma família rica, tenho dois tios que não podem ter filhos e meu pai, enquanto irmão mais novo, conseguiu ter uma menina, que foi mimada por toda a família. Eu tinha tantas coisas, eu era tão protegida, você não tem noção do quão ameaçador o irmão mais velho do meu pai pode ser, logo, nunca consegui ter muitos amigos, nunca consegui fazer muita coisa sozinha, e embora minha família fosse maravilhosa eu tive que sair de casa, e eu vim pra cá. E eu me senti livre por anos, só que agora eu resolvi voltar pra lá. Eu sentia falta deles, eu não consigo viver longe deles, minha mãe quase teve um ataque quando recebeu o telefonema falando sobre o incêndio, não queria me deixar vir novamente e bem, não é como se as coisas perdidas fossem fazer falta, apenas fariam no quesito afetivo mas, eu posso superar! E minha família não precisa de problemas, meus avós têm total aversão à mídia e publicidade. Eu não posso só retirar a queixa?"

"Você já viu o estado em que o local se encontra?"

"Não tive tempo." Ele se levantou. "Onde você vai?"

"_Nós_ vamos, vou te mostrar seu apartamento." Levei uns segundos para levantar e segui-lo, não queria obedecer aquele cara mas, queria muito ver meu apartamento. Eu havia ido de táxi, logo, fui obrigada a ir no mesmo carro que ele até o local, uma viatura. Sinceramente não sei como ele não me obrigou a ir atrás, pela expressão séria dele, acho que ele pensou na possibilidade e lutou internamente para ser gentil, fomos em silêncio até lá.

Após certificar ao senhorio que eu estava perfeitamente bem, conseguimos subir até o apartamento, ele não se parecia nada com a casa que eu deixara pra trás, tudo queimado, as lembranças que guardei durante anos, minhas roupas, meus móveis, nada ali existia mais. Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ter desistido de um computador fixo e ter esquecido o notebook na casa da Anne, mas, a felicidade era substituída por um nó enorme em minha garganta, se não estivesse tão consciente da presença de estranhos ali teria colocado pra fora minha parte vampira, a parte selvagem, mas, tudo que eu pude fazer foi respirar fundo e tentar captar algum cheiro familiar. Nada. Mas, um cheiro estranho me fez andar até o térreo, parei em frente a minha caixa de correio.

"Vocês verificaram minha correspondência?"

"Teríamos motivo para isso?" Revirei os olhos. "Vamos lá Nessie, não existe nenhum ex namorado que você tenha abandonado que possa estar querendo vingança?" Ele me olhava de uma forma desafiadora.

"Do que você me chamou?" Ele havia dito Nessie, ele me conhecia? O que ele pretendia com aquilo? Foi então que olhei bem pros seus olhos claros, imaginei seus cabelos escuros um pouco maiores e subitamente o vi encostado numa moto conversando com Jake. "Thomas!" Não sabia se sentia alívio, ódio, ou um medo absurdo. Ele havia estudado conosco, no ano em que eu fugi, ele e Jake sempre conversavam sobre motos e carros, mas Edward havia avisado que ele sentia algo estranho em nossa família, o mesmo laço que unia ele e Jacob, era perigoso para a relação dele com a nossa família. Nunca entendi muito bem, e nunca simpatizei com ele para ser sincera, logo, ficava muito feliz quando não precisávamos ter mais intimidade que o recomendado. Mas, ele sabia que eu não havia mudado nada em dez anos, ele sabia que eu havia fugido e ele era a única pessoa que tinha ouvido minha briga com Jake.

"Você parecia ter uma memória melhor, quero dizer, quantas horas você levou pra me reconhecer?" ele deu uma risada fraca, "Não achei que você havia prestado tão pouca atenção as amizades de Jacob."

"Merda Thomas, o que você quer?"

"Solucionar o caso, e quero saber se Jacob pode ter algo a ver com isso."

"Jacob voltou para nossa cidade natal, Forks, duvido muito que ele queira saber algo de mim, ou que tenha perdido o tempo dele tentando me fazer mal." Virei para a caixa de correio.

"O que você pretende fazer?"

"Verificar a correspondência?" Respondi como se ele fosse debilitado mentalmente. Havia um envelope muito elegante dentro de minha caixa de correio, fora fechado com cera, não conseguia identificar as iniciais do carimbo, abri. Dentro existia apenas um pequeno papel com os dizeres:

_'Os pecadores pagarão__ até o útimo ceitil'_

"Mas que diabos...?" Ele tomou o papel de minhas mãos, "ei, isso está endereçado a mim!" Puxei de volta antes que ele lesse. "É pessoal!"

"Tem certeza?" Ele ficou carrancudo, "você não está ajudando em nada nas investigações sabia? Tinha esquecido de como você era teimosa, bem que ele vivia reclamando." Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se tentasse afastar pensamentos

"Por que você veio pra cá?" Ele riu amargo.

"É uma longa história, vamos para outro lugar." Ele disse olhando para o zelador do prédio, que nos acompanhava com o olhar, me senti sendo arrastada para fora do prédio, quando recobrei o mínimo de dignidade, me afastei, guardando o envelope na bolsa e entrando sozinha no carro. Estacionamos em frente a um café próximo, sentamos numa das mesas afastadas.

"Pode falar."

"Vai beber o que?" Lembrei o que me irritava nele, sempre adiando as coisas, eu sempre pensava que ele e Jacob se uniam pra me tirar do sério e ter o prazer de me ver saindo bufando e batendo os pés como uma criança de quatro anos. Continuei olhando fixamente para ele. "Ok, você não era de comer muito mesmo." Olhou para o garçom e pediu um café. "Por isso sempre foi tão magra, embora agora eu possa ver que você andou mandando comida pros lugares certos." Ele riu. "Jacob me mataria se ouvisse isso, mas, ele deve concordar, não é?"

"Não viemos aqui para falar dele viemos? Porque, se é o que você pretende, eu tenho mais o que fazer." Ele me olhou sério, enquanto abaixava a xícara.

"Eu sei que vocês perderam contato, sei também que Jake seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra você. Lembro quando você partiu, ele ligou pra se despedir." Agora a conversa me interessava, mesmo que a pausa demonstrasse que ele não sabia se devia ou não continuar. "Olha, ele gostava muito de você, foi injusto de sua parte ir embora daquela forma. Cruel eu diria."

"Obrigada, como se eu já não me sentisse mal o suficiente."

"Eu te entendo, ei, não me olhe dessa forma, eu realmente entendo. Você sabe que minha família é tão rica e estranha quanto a sua." Quem ele pensava que era pra chamar minha família assim? "Embora eu ache que a minha tenderia mais pro lado dos vilões," ele não diria isso se soubesse que somos vampiros (ou grande parte), "a questão é: eu sei o que é viver preso, eu sei o que é querer fazer as coisas, vivia dizendo pro Jacob que mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia cansar daquilo tudo, eu percebia como o Edward e a Bella te vigiavam e controlavam, como se fossem seus pais! Enquanto Carlisle e Esme só queriam te mimar – bem como os outros. Você tinha tanta paciência com todos, eu achava aquilo fantástico."

"Eu não tinha paciência com todos..." Ele segurou minha mão sobre a mesa.

"Você podia ser você mesma com ele, você sabe que magoaria aqueles seus meio irmãos estranhos se gritasse com eles, se negasse ir fazer compras com a pequenininha, mas, com ele, você sabia que continuaria o mesmo." Senti lágrimas chegando aos meus olhos, não podia chorar na frente dele, choro significava fraqueza e eu não era fraca. Puxei minha mão. Ele sorriu. "Vocês tinham o orgulho em comum, isso eu lembro."

"Afinal, o que te trouxe aqui?"

"Não sei. Todos sempre falaram bem do país, a região aqui tinha um ótimo clima. Você sabe, a cidade é nova, eles aceitam todos os tipos de esquisitos por aqui." Senti uma indireta. "Precisava estudar, trabalhar, fugi de casa."

"Isso faz de nós dois."

"No meu caso é permanente. Eles me queriam fazendo coisas que... bem, eu simplesmente não apoio, acho que minha família ficou presa no tempo e queria me livrar daquilo o mais rápido possível." Algo na história dele me parecia falho, nunca fui de acreditar em acaso e encontra-lo não me pareceu coincidência. "Por minha amizade com Jake, vou dar o caso por encerrado." Ele devia estar zombando de mim.

"Isso é algum tipo de piada?"

"Eu sei que algo estranho ronda a família de vocês, sei como a mídia pode ser prejudicial. Volte pra casa, vá atrás dele."

"Você não espera que eu saia assim não é?" Cruzei os braços. "Vamos lá, nem quando eu precisei de carona anos atrás pude contar com você. Quem me garante que não existe algo por trás disso tudo?"

"Quais escolhas você tem Renesmee?" O olhar era de desafio. E ele estava certo, não poderia arriscar. Mordi o lábio, enquanto encarava minhas mãos. Cair numa investigação, mesmo que num país pouco conhecido pela qualidade na justiça, poderia ser totalmente prejudicial. Ele conhecia minha família, ele podia chamá-los para depor. Senti um calafrio, ele já sabia _demais_.

"Isso garante o fim das investigações? E que nunca mais vou ter que olhar na sua cara?"

"A segunda parte não posso garantir, mas, esteja certa que a polícia esquecerá esse caso tão rápido quanto você consegue chegar em casa." _Isso_ foi praticamente chantagem.

"Você é bem mais cretino do que parece." Ele riu.

"Posso te levar em casa? Você está na casa da Anne certo?" Notei interesse na voz dele.

"Certo, Anne **e** _namorado_ da Anne."

Certo, quais eram as chances deu cochilar no carro? Simplesmente foi o que eu fiz, cochilei e acordei a tempo de descer do carro batendo a porta, expressando toda vontade que sentia de nunca mais olhar na cara daquele ser. Enquanto caminhava em direção a casa, notei que haviam menos luzes que de costume acesas. Normalmente era a hora em que Cássio acendia todas as luzes possíveis, fosse pra andar em paz pela casa enquanto resolvia negócios pelo telefone, fosse pra sentir Anne atrás dele apagando todas enquanto gritava com ele. Mas, não havia luzes, nem gritos, nem passos. O medo tomou conta de mim, e corri o mais rápido possível para dentro, ignorando a possibilidade de ser vista numa velocidade pouco convencional.

"Anne?" Ouvi alguém fungando na sala, "Anne? É você?"

"Estou aqui," a voz veio de um amontoado de cobertores no sofá. "não acenda a luz!"

"Querida, o que aconteceu? Quase me matou de susto! Onde está o Cássio?" Então eu notei que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e na menção do nome dele, lágrimas caíram copiosamente. "Anne?"

"Ele se foi." A voz dela era quase um fio. "Não entendi nada, ele pegou uma mala, disse que eu teria uns dias para sair daqui, ou separar nossas coisas, ele disse que não queria mais me ver. Por que ele faria isso?"

"Eu não sei," e realmente não fazia idéia, isso não condizia com ele, "só prova que ele é um idiota e não percebemos isso durante todos esses anos." Sentei no sofá tentando reconforta-la. "Ele não disse nada mais?"

"Não, eu só achei esse envelope em cima da cama." Olhei o envelope, era igual ao que eu havia achado em minha caixa de correios, fui até a bolsa para conferir, embora eu tivesse certeza de que eram iguais, o envelope, o carimbo.

"Merda."

"O que foi?"

"Perdi uma coisa que estava em minha bolsa, nada importante."

Eu tinha certeza que meu cochilo no carro e Thomas tinham algo a ver com isso. E infelizmente, nada poderia fazer em relação a isso. Por enquanto.


	5. Certeza?

**Capítulo 4 – Certeza?**

"_You look nice alright  
and I like the way you nod after everything I say  
like it actually means something to you_" _ The Quiz, Hello Saferide

Nunca pensei que ouviria tanto as pessoas duvidando da minha capacidade de tomar decisões. Mas nos últimos tempos era o que eu mais ouvia, pode-se dizer que umas três ou quatro vezes diárias. Primeiro Anne quando disse que ela deveria vir comigo. Após Thomas garantir que o caso estava fechado (em troca de um jantar com Anne presente), decidi que passaria em casa avisando meus pais sobre minha decisão, claro que não poderia apresentar meus pais mais jovens que eu a minha melhor amiga, então, fui obrigada a sedá-la por algumas horas no hotel.

"Mãe?"

"Estamos na cozinha. Querida, você parece cansada." Essa era minha mãe, vindo preocupada em minha direção. Não sei o que ocorreu com ela nos últimos anos mas, ser vampira a tornou mais comunicativa verbalmente, ou talvez tenha sido meu pai, afinal, ele não conseguia saber o que ela pensava. "Arrumamos seu quarto e o quarto de hospedes pra sua amiga, onde ela está?"

"Dormindo," não pretendia dar detalhes mas, meu pai captou mentalmente o que eu havia feito e me olhou com censura. "Sinto muito. Bem, na verdade eu não posso ficar." Mamãe me olhou confusa, papai passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos como quem não concorda com o que ele já sabia que viria. "Não agora."

"Você só pode estar brincando."

"Não, não estou. Você teria feito o mesmo pela Mamãe."

"Vocês podem externar esse diálogo?"

"Ela está indo atrás daquele cachorro!"

"Achei que já havíamos terminado com essas desavenças pai."

"Nessie, você acha mesmo necessário? Nós podemos ligar pro Jake, ele vem até aqui."

"Não mamãe, preciso fazer as coisas certas dessa vez. Eu errei." Eu já esperava rosnados do meu pai com a frase que viria a seguir. "E eu não sou mais criança. Não importa quão ampla possa ser essa frase."

"Bella, faça as malas, estamos indo para Forks." Então eles sumiram pelas escadas, comigo indo atrás deles.

"Ei, vocês não podem ir! Como vão explicar pras pessoas esse congelamento aparente?"

"Ninguém precisa nos ver."

"Nem o Vovô?"

"Ninguém Nessie."

Foi quando senti minha mãe vacilar, e pela primeira vez senti que talvez eles fossem brigar, e por mais que eu soubesse que eles fariam as pazes assim que tivessem um quarto só pra eles, não queria que isso ocorresse. Revirei os olhos só de imaginar as pazes. Talvez eu tenha perdido algo, pois o olhar de meu pai ficou sem foco por uns instantes, então não foi como se minha mãe vacilasse para se opor a ele, ela vacilou pois sentiu que tinha algo errado.

"Pai? Mãe? O que foi?"

"Preciso ligar pra Alice." Papai disse saindo do quarto.

"Mãe, ele não vai colocar a família toda nisso vai??"

"Acho que, é melhor você ir mesmo para Forks."

"Hm, certo, primeiro eu não posso ir, depois vocês vão comigo, agora: corra para Forks!? O que está acontecendo? Eu não sou mais uma criança."

"Olha Nessie, a menos que você queira uma família de vampiros tentando te segurar aqui, acho bom você ir. Sem contar que sua amiga deve acordar a qualquer momento." Eu não tinha muitas escolhas, embora eu soubesse que era mentira – afinal, minha mãe mentia muito mal, - não dava para perder essa oportunidade.

"Olha, eu ir, não significa que acreditei. Me mande notícias."

Então cá estava eu, após sair pela janela, num avião, com minha melhor amiga que não fazia idéia de que eu estava indo atrás de um lobo. Como se isso fosse fazer diferença quando ela visse o Jake. Por mais estranho que fosse qualquer um admitiria que ele **é** o tipo de cara que chama atenção, alto, aquela pele castanha e os cabelos negros na altura do queixo, eu detestava quando ele deixava maior, não que ficasse ruim mas, quando ele se transformava o deixava engraçado, eu não me importaria mas o Tio Emmet ficava enchendo ele, então, preferia que ele cortasse. E embora eu perca muito tempo descrevendo o cabelo, o que eu mais gostava era vê-lo de calça de moletom, antes eu não fazia idéia do que era aquele frio que se alojava no meu estômago sempre que ele aparecia sem camisa só com aquela calça, hoje, eu tenho certeza que ao observar aquilo o atacaria da forma mais selvagem possível, por pior que isso possa parecer. Não queria pensar nos fracassos que tive tendo contato físico com as pessoas, meu dom era tremendamente ruim por vezes, mas Jake, bem, ele nunca reclamou. Ok, não era como se a gente já tivesse dado uns _amassos_ por aí mas, sabe como é, amigos se encostam, e eu costumava abraçá-lo, mesmo enquanto humano era como se ele fosse uma fonte de calor e pêlos de tão confortável que eu me sentia.

"Ness? Parece que estamos chegando. Seu avô vai buscar a gente no aeroporto?"

"Bem, espero que sim. Não venho aqui desde pequena." Embora isso não queira dizer que eu não poderia chegar lá só pelo cheiro, completei mentalmente. "Mamãe disse que ligaria pra ele avisando."

"Você acha que ele vai te reconhecer? Quero dizer, você teoricamente nunca o viu certo?"

"Eu já vi fotos do meu avô, e, sério, se você conhecesse meu pai, veria que temos a mesma cor de cabelo, é difícil não me identificar." Disse enquanto recolhia nossas malas, um trabalho fácil para mim. "Só me siga."

Não foi difícil achar Charlie, ele me olhou no minuto em que passei pelas portas do aeroporto, mamãe o mandou esperar do lado de fora encostado no carro, para que eu reconhecesse a viatura. Ele não parecia ter mudado muito, bem, não para um humano.

"Nessie." Eu lembrava de tudo que haviam me dito sobre Charlie, de tudo que eu havia visto, então sabia que partiria de mim, o abracei.

"Bom te ver também vovô, mamãe está morrendo de saudades e disse que vem assim que puder." Sorri. "Uau, uma viatura" Ele riu sem jeito. "Sempre quis andar em uma!" Ele balançou a cabeça como quem não acredita.

"É verdade senhor, ela vivia tentando me convencer a fazermos baderna na madrugada para irmos pra casa de viatura." Então ele percebeu Anne a meu lado. "Sou Anne, amiga da Ness."

"Olá, Bella disse que você viria, logicamente. Não entendo porque não me visitam com mais freqüência esses garotos."

"Você sabe, com o emprego papai sempre tem que viajar, torna as coisas complicadas."

"Sei. Mas, vamos, temos um bom caminho até em casa."

O resto da viagem teria passado sem silêncio se eu não fosse perguntando sobre os locais a Charlie, quando recordava-me de algum perguntava onde estávamos e ele dizia "bom você ter perguntado". Anne parecia a pessoa mais animada no banco de trás, feliz com a idéia de não pensar mais no fim de seu relacionamento. O estranho foi não ter recebido nenhuma ligação de Thomas cobrando a saída com Anne, e ele sabia que iríamos para Forks, talvez não fosse sério quando ele disse que seria em troca de um encontro, afinal, lembro que ele sempre gostou de sair com várias garotas, como se fosse alguma vantagem a quantidade absurda com a qual ele saia.

Chegamos relativamente rápido a casa de Charlie, Sue estava a porta nos esperando e pelo cheiro via que mamãe realmente não havia deixado vovô só.

"Vocês ficarão no antigo quarto de Bella, apesar de termos aumentado a casa para que Seth e Leah morassem conosco nunca deixei que mudassem o quarto dela, se Anne não se importar de dormir numa caminha que colocamos lá anos atrás caso viessem nos visitar."

"Claro que não!"

"Se quiser podemos te colocar no antigo quarto de algum dos meus filhos."

"Não se incomodem, prefiro ficar junto com a Ness."

Pelo que me lembrava de Leah, o quarto dela deveria ainda ser trancado. O Seth tenho certeza de que adoraria ter uma garota bonita em sua antiga cama.

"Seth e Leah, onde estão?" Perguntei, imaginando talvez que tivessem suas próprias famílias.

"Ah, vamos para a cozinha, fiz chocolate quente, sei que não estão acostumadas com o frio!" Fomos servidas com duas grandes xícaras enquanto Sue contava sobre os meninos. "Você sabe, Leah sempre foi meio rebelde, não sei de quem ela herdou esse temperamento, pouco depois que vocês se foram e da reforma da casa, ela veio morar aqui mas, resolveu que ficaria na casa do velho Billy por um tempo, a saúde dele não andava a mesma, sabem como são os homens não é? Veja seu avô, se recusa a aposentadoria! Não vou agüentar perder outro marido, não vou mesmo." Antes que Billy pudesse retrucar, ela continuou. "Já Seth, no ano que vocês partiram se apaixonou por uma garota. Eu diria que ela era estranha, aqueles cabelos claros, com tantas sardas, umas roupas estranhas, meio hippie demais pro meu gosto, foi quando ele resolveu colocar a menina aqui dentro de casa que as coisas ficaram feias."

"Não era uma boa menina?"

"Oh, era, mas, ela não podia ficar aqui, a família vivia num trailer, viajando o país, jamais deixariam 'uma menina de 16 anos abandonada na casa de estranhos', foi o que disseram. O que eu acho meio incoerente, pela forma de vida que levavam."

"Ele não conseguiu ficar com a garota?" Uma angústia familiar me tomou.

"Ela ficou 5 anos sem mandar notícia, Seth ficou arrasado. Foi quando ela apareceu aqui na porta, apenas com um sorriso. Eles se casaram logo depois, moram na reserva, como todos os outros." Sue sabia mais do que Charlie jamais saberia, entendi quando ela disse todos os outros. Seth e a garota ficaram separados, saber que eles sobreviveram 5 anos longe subitamente me encheu de uma esperança doentia. Anne e Sue começaram a trocar receitas e dicas para chocolate quente, o que eu achava desperdício, afinal, era só leite e chocolate em pó! Se elas soubessem como existia coisa melhor por aí... O que me lembrou da caça em Forks. Mal podia esperar para chamar Jake para uma caçada, seria como nos velhos tempos. Vovô Swan me olhava, resolvi aproveitar a distração de Sue.

"E Jake vovô, como anda?"

"Grande garoto," um tom paternal tomou sua voz, "vem aqui quase sempre, mas, vive muito ocupado na reserva. Não sei como ele consegue, sempre buscando novas responsabilidades e o que fazer. Você devia ir vê-lo, afinal, passaram muito tempo juntos."

"É, pretendia ir assim que chegasse."

"Melhor umas horas de sono antes, não acha?" Sue novamente atenta.

{---}

Certo, por que era tão difícil ligar aquele carro? Quando acordei no dia seguinte, Charlie disse que haviam entregue um carro dizendo ser para mim. Papai havia mandado, sabendo que eu não ia sair por aí de viatura, nem querendo que eu pegasse 'qualquer coisa', era doentia a mania dele de estar sempre cuidando de mim, por isso eu fugi... Foco Renesme. Liguei o carro lentamente e dirigi no mínimo de velocidade permitido, quando cruzei as fronteiras de La Push meu coração queria sair de mim, estacionei em frente a casa de Billy, andei lentamente até a porta, alguém gritou que já vinha, uma voz de mulher. Reconheci ao mesmo tempo em que vi sua dona.

"Leah."

"Renesme!?" Por alguns segundos me senti meio estúpida, não sabia o que fazer. Lembrava que Leah havia sido muito rebelde em alguns aspectos mas, ela foi leal ao Jake, isso me bastava. Notei algo estranho, talvez um sorriso vacilante? Sorri incentivando-a, indo abraçá-la. "Uau garota, como você está linda."

"Obrigada. Você continua linda." Ela fez uma careta.

"Dois meses mais velha." Não entendi o que ela quis dizer, parecia a mesma para mim. "O Billy saiu, foi ao médico, depois de muito insistirmos."

"Jake foi com ele?"

"Ahn, não, Jake está na escola." Algo nos olhos dela dizia que faltou alguma parte. "Ele passa a maior parte do tempo lá, você devia ir vê-lo lá." Estranhei o conselho. "Bem, faz... você sabe, alguns anos que vocês não se encontram."

"Certo, vou até lá então."

Ok, tinha algo muito estranho acontecendo. Primeiro com meus pais, agora com a Leah. Que história é essa de ir ver o Jake na escola, aliás, o Jake na escola!? Ele era sempre o menos animado com as escolas, só começou a ir quando eu insisti nisso, por ele podia ficar sempre fora delas, mexendo nos carros que ele conseguia, ou simplesmente passando tempo comigo. O colégio da reserva não era muito longe, estacionei ao lado de uma moto cujo dono estava certa que conhecia. Andei alguns menos e lá estava ele, de costas, os mesmos cabelos, sentado sozinho. Humano nenhum me veria chegando, ele sim, então seria inútil tentar fazer uma surpresa, fui a passos largos e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro.

"Jacob?" Me afastei com a mesma rapidez que me aproximei.

"Ou qualquer outro nome que você quiser." Não era ele.

"Desculpe, eu achei que, fosse um amigo." O rapaz me olhou com uma sobrancelha elevada, estava entre sair correndo e perguntar sobre o Jake, achei melhor a segunda opção. "Você por acaso não conhece o Jacob Black?" ele sorriu.

"Claro, todos conhecemos, estranho ter me confundido com ele." Estranho? Eles eram iguais de costas. Ele me disse em qual sala achá-lo e eu entrei na escola o mais rápido q os humanos aceitariam me ver. Quando estava a poucos passos da sala me dei conta de que não tinha pensado em nada para tirá-lo de lá, não tinha idade pra ser sua mãe, tampouco me parecia com algum parente. Decidi que apenas olharia. Caminhei e me encostei na parede, de modo que o professor não me veria mas eu teria uma visão da turma inteira, ele não estava lá, vasculhei cada rosto em busca do seu, o menino havia de ter mentido, a turma inteira ria, foi então quando uma das risadas soou mais alta, mas, ela não vinha da turma, foi seguida por uma voz que eu conhecia, era Jake, ele estava dando aulas? Andei lentamente para ter uma visão do professor, quando finalmente vi, não consegui me mover, choque seria pouco para descrever aquele momento.

Dizem que as pessoas costumam ter sonhos onde o chão some sob seus pés, e embora psicanalistas digam que seja normal e que isso está diretamente ligado ao desenvolvimento da libido na criança, eu simplesmente não fazia idéia dessa sensação porque nunca tive sonhos assim, mas agora eu estava tendo essa sensação, acordada. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada naquela porta, a questão foi que ele sentiu, sentiu que estava sendo observado e olhou de volta, éramos duas pessoas em choque. No mesmo instante em que me dei conta disso, andei para trás e saí o mais rápido que pude do prédio.

Certo, não era o melhor a se fazer, sair correndo, fugir, uau, eu queria explicações. Sentei nos degraus que encontrei, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos, mamãe dizia que isso aliava os enjôos quando ela se sentia tonta na época que era humana, contei até 10, até 20, contei 235 segundos, ainda me sentia nauseada, um zumbido estranho tomou conta da minha cabeça e eu me sentia... bem, eu não sentia. Foi quando o sol foi bloqueado e eu pensei ter finalmente tido meu primeiro desmaio que levantei a cabeça lentamente, constatando sapatos, calças, uma blusa social e um Jacob com longos cabelos, aparentando uns trinta e tantos anos me olhando de forma preocupada.

* * *

_**N.A.: **__As musiquinhas no início são uma espécie de ilustração auditiva do estado espiritual da narração RS_

_Bem,__perdi meu HD com dois capítulos que ia postar, terei que reescrever tudo, logo, demora e mais demora rs E como as aulas voltaram, fiquei com tão menos tempo de escrever... mas, não quero abandonar isso aqui *---*_


End file.
